


Firebrand Rekindled

by TiedyedTrickster



Series: I am Hogyoku [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Byakuya has a temper, Congrats Urahara you found it, Gen, It's just buried, Really deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiedyedTrickster/pseuds/TiedyedTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his youth, Byakuya was the firebrand of the Kuchiki Clan, but he left that behind him when he married Hisana and swore to become a model noble. Or, not so much 'left it behind' as 'hid it away.' And nothing stays hidden forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firebrand Rekindled

“YOU ARROGANT, THOUGHTLESS, _JUVENILE-_ ”

Urahara’s explanation of his actions is initially met with silence. Then there is an explosion. It comes from a rather unexpected source.

“MY SISTER! THE ONE THING I TRULY HAVE LEFT OF HISANA AND YOU-”

The older generation is looking on with a certain amount of bemusement. They have been around for centuries, millennia, and there have been wagers going on as to when, exactly, the firebrand deep within Byakuya’s soul would flare to life again – for one who had been so passionate, they had known it would be but a matter of time. Those of an age with Byakuya are surprised – they had thought this aspect of their colleague had been set aside with his marriage and then that it had died with Hisana.

The youngest generation is flabbergasted. Byakuya has worked very hard over the decades to become a model noble, and he’s done a good job of it. They hadn’t even known this side of him _existed_. Most of them still stare in shock as he shakes the ex-twelfth division head, though Renji is cheering his captain enthusiastically and encouraging him to adjust the position of his hands a bit because he’s never going to strangle the bastard like that.

Byakuya ignores him, or possibly can’t hear him over the sheer levels of rage coursing through him at the moment – and they have to be some pretty extreme levels, considering he hasn’t even attempted to draw Senbonzakura.

When the crowd finally decides to do something, it takes Kyoraku, Komamura, and Tosen to pull the captain of the sixth off of Urahara, who has begun to turn blue. Byakuya has lost several of his hair ornaments by this point, and his haori is mussed, with dirt ground into the hem where he was unconsciously kneeling on it. Urahara remains on the ground where he was dropped, having decided that playing dead is the better part of valour. Byakuya sneers at the man, straightens his haori with a huff when he is released, and stalks off.

Rukia watches him go at first with huge eyes and one hand to her mouth. She had not thought-

Then a hand to the small of her back sends her stumbling forwards. She turns to see Renji with one arm outstretched and Ichigo staring at her with a raised eyebrow. He makes a gesture that clearly states ‘well, go on, dumbass.’ She gives him a withering look, but turns and runs after the man whom it seems cares about her far more than she ever suspected, towards a conversation about promises and a sincere, if stiff, apology (because one moment of weakness doesn’t mean Byakuya’s turning his back on who he’s become (or, at least, not entirely)).

Renji is inordinately smug, to the point where his drinking buddies feel compelled to point out that Kuchiki still has a stick up his ass and is not nearly as awesome as Kenpachi. It is a less effective argument than they had hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> First of the extra scenes/snippets/drabbles/what-have-yous. Some are short like this, others are closer to the length of the first fic.  
> In regards to Tosen: I hate him. He is a hypocritical rat-bastard, and I hate him. However at this point in the story his treachery has yet to be revealed, so he’s here and he’s being helpful, so as not to blow his cover. His exposure is one of the scenes I haven’t written yet in any form, but have every intention of doing so. Because I like Aizen more than I like Tosen.


End file.
